


Look my way

by MoonBeam95



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: Loving someone who never seems to notice your affections can be hard.





	1. Part 1

#  Look my way ||Lorenzo x Reader||

By MoonBeam95

Fandom: Medici

 

How could everything have gone so wrong? Bianca ran off with Guglielmo, and Lorenzo was furious.

Lorenzo paced in his study “How could she? She was promised to another, the shame.”

He carried on ranting and you just stood there not for the first time you berated yourself for keeping her secret but when she returned from her secret rendezvous her cheeks were flushed and her smile was glowing. Her best friend was in love and that alone quelled the quilt in lying to her family.

Lorenzo leaned against the window, staring out at the grounds, brow furrowed.

“How could no none have…” he trailed off looking up and eyes boring into you.

You stood, hands clenched in the folds of your dress. He let out a dark laugh “but perhaps someone did know, y/n?”

You gulped, dread filling you. You rushed to explain, needing him to understand.

“I didn’t have a choice, she’s my best friend, a sister”

“Expect she’s not. She’s my sister and now her reputation, her very name will be stained. And why? For some boy?”

“For a boy she loves, Lorenzo.”

“Love” he scoffed glaring at you. “What would you know of such a thing” He stood and made his way out of the study, he paused at the door hearing a wet sniffle.

“Your right, what would I know of love?” She said, tears spilling down her face. “The one I hold dear to my heart, never even looks my way.” She spat.

He stood eyes wide taking in her sobbing form as she rose a hand to scrub desperately at her hand, hiccuping.

Slowly, gently he moved towards her, he had never seen her so undone before. So unrestrained, despite the situation she was rather beautiful like this. Bathed in sunlight, breast heaving eyes full of fire.

“Forgive me, I did not know”

She gave a sad smile “I know, Lorenzo I…”

A shout came from beyond the door, a server appearing clutching a piece of parchment “Messer Medici, Your wanted, Your sister has been found”

He grimaced, but nodded, he was not looking forward to what would happen next. “I must leave”

He left barely hearing the quiet sigh “What would I know of love, when you never look my way, Lorenzo.”

A smile flitted across his face, he had something to look forward to upon his return.


	2. Part 2

#  Look my way part 2 ||Lorenzo x reader||

Lorenzo had came though, and mercifully Pazzi had agreed. Bianca and Guglielmo were to be wed.

You’d never think that the wedding party was hurried, Bianca looked radiant in her red gown. As the priest spoke the vows tears slipped down the happy couples face, a soft smile spread across her face. Finally, no more sneaking no more lying. They can be together, be happy. Unbidden she looked up and caught Lorenzo's eyes, smiling in return. She leaned into him, his hand coming to graze her back sending shivers down her spine. Quietly she whispered, “They look so happy,” hand coming to touch his side. “You did a good thing Lorenzo.”

Keeping his eyes fixed on the couple, he spoke echoing her words “They were in love, what choice did I have” he flashed a small grin a her.

“Volo” Guglielmo spoke and the crowd broke into applause, rushing to greet the newlyweds.

You stepped forwards, embracing Bianca, before taking her hands in yours. “Congratulations”

Bianca smiled “from what I understand, you are partially responsible”

Your brow furrowed but she was already pulling away to greet another guest, people began to make their way to the hall to dance and eat and drink.

You leaned against the door watching the numerous happy couples glide across the floor, a cough caught your attention. “Messer Pazzi” you curtsied.

“Madonna y/l/n” he spoke taking your hand in his pressing a brief kiss to the back of your hand. “Enjoying the festivities?”

She hummed, “Yes, it was a kind thing you did, Messer Pazzi”

He arched a brow, “oh?”

“Your brother is happy, he looked beyond your families feud and found love in a sweet girl. And you allowed them to be together. How can that not be a good thing?”

He gave a laugh, “Perhaps your right.”

A hand touches your lower back and the familiar strength had you glancing up at Lorenzo, who wore a rather blank expression.

“Francesco, if we may be excused, I have need of y/n”

A smirk crept across Francesco’s face, he once more took your hand bowing over it. “Madonna, Medici” and departed.

Lorenzo guided through the packed room, weaving in and out of jubilant guests. He bent slightly speaking lowly “I have not had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight.”

A blush spread across her cheeks, not willing to meet his eyes you arrived at a quiet corner and his hand drew your face to look up. His heat searing your skin. “We did not leave our previous conversation on the best of terms”

She shook her head, “I shouldn’t have lied, I should have told you the moment…”

He shushed you, running a hand comfortingly up and down an arm the other curled around your waist. “No, your loyalty to my sister is to be commended, but that was not what I was referring to.”

“Oh” You queried.

He stuttered, seemingly not knowing where to start. “I speak about your parting comments.”

“Parting comme,” you trail of body freezing, face paling. No, no. Your heart sped and your hands began to sweat.

“I promised myself that once I had secured Bianca’s future, I would address this.”

You gulped and tried to pull away but he held fast. You opened your mouth, desperate for anything, to deny what he heard to plead to let her go.

“You have been a constant in my life since you were a child. And I have had the pleasure of watching you grow into this beautiful intelligent woman.” He spoke hands coming to intertwine with yours. “I am honoured to be the object of your affections and I would be remiss to deny that I too hold you dear.”

Your face snapped towards his, scarcely believing his honeyed words. You stared at his blue eyes boring into your a gentle smile on his face. He reached to caress your face tenderly smoothing a thumb across a cheek.

“I would give you my heart freely, if you would give me yours” before tilting and capturing his lips with yours. The movements were soft and your eyes fluttered closed as you sunk into him. All to soon you pulled apart, panting lightly, foreheads pressed together as you gazed into each other’s eyes smiling.

 


End file.
